Stracaralome
Stracaralome is a city situated in the Northern Mountains along the Olian Peninsula. It is one of the Three Dwarf Kingdoms in Etan. History Founding Stracaralome is the nexus of a network of underground tunnels created by magma. It was founded by one of the three brothers that came to Tolas by the decree of the god Moradin. The kingdom conquered and united some of the various peoples living under the mountains and created a powerful trading hub. Over the course of its existence, the dwarves of Stracaralome mingled with the duergar of the mountains becoming known as grey or underdwarves. They also became more isolationist, only doing dealings with those of the Boneways and occasionally with their kin in the south. The Eruption The nearby volcano from which the city bears the same name once erupted and flooded some of the tunnels and sent magma streaming towards the city. Many settlements in those parts of the tunnels were wiped out, the city however survived utilising wards that preventing the wave of magma crashing down on the buildings. The liquid rock eventually cooled into a cresting wave that loams over part of the city. The Opening to the World Following the eruption, the city constructed tunnels that connected it to the surface more directly so that it could seek aid from the other dwarves and establish settlements outside the mountains. It takes just under a day to travel through the tunnel from the city to the outside, though a cart network is under construction to ferry people up and down faster. The Whisperer in the Dark During the onset of the Divine Era, the people of Stracaralome carried on largely unaffected by whatever upheaval occurred above ground, with even the Silence of the Gods barely changing much in society with the role of healers and spiritual advisors being filled by shamans and druids rather than clerics and priests. During 7DE, the Brotherhood, a once secretive organisation that existed as Stracaralome's protectors began to fracture as members began to preach of greater inclusion into their order while others believed that their exclusivity kept them safe. Another voice emerged in this debate on the side of those seeking more members, a group claiming to hear the Whispers, a voice that has given them greater power to commune with the stones. As of yet this conflict has done nothing more than sparked debates in the guildhalls and taverns, as Brotherhood members form all parts of society. Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. Stracaralome was represented by Urdur Tallstack at the council of the Noble Alliance during the Rise of Tiamat. During the council discussions, the Three Kingdoms considered many of the actions taken by the Heroes of Greenest as slights against them and so did not back the final expedition to the Temple of Tiamat. Political Structure Stracaralome has a monarchy, supported by a clan structure that vie for the patronage of the ruling clan. There are a number of guilds, military orders, and social organisations that are comprised of many different members of many clans. The Silent Kings The city is ruled by a king chosen by moot of the various clans upon the death of the previously reigning monarch unless an heir is produced from a royal wedding. When a king dies they are encased in a suit of armour and entombed into the walls of the city, following the eruption they have been placed within the base of the overhanging rock that looms over the city. The current king is Orbuk Ishbane. The Brotherhood The Brotherhood is a once secret organisation that maintained the magical wards around the city, though following the eruption their existence was released to the masses. They were the ones responsible for saving the city with their magic as well as convincing the king to build routes directly connecting the city to the outside world. They are comprised of members from all across society, though membership has become more exclusive since their existence became common knowledge. They have since reestablished connections with the Enclave and have become representatives of that druidic order under the mountains. Military Tunnel Guard Tunnel Guard, also called the Bulwark, are those that patrol the network of tunnels that connects Stracaralome to its kingdom and the outside world. They are chosen from the best warriors of the clans, though seldom the heirs of clans or the children of lowborn dwarves. It is commanded by a High Marshal. Bedrock The citadel fortress of the Tunnel Guard is the Bedrock, the center of their power in Stracaralome. It is commanded by the Castellan who serves as the second in command for the Guard. Gates The city sits in the middle of a nexus of a number of gates protected by the Tunnel Guard. The greatest of these are; Traveler's Gate, Gate of Whispers, Old River Gate, and the Gate of Three Branches, each leading roughly north, west, south, and east respectively. Stone Wardens Stone Wardens are those members of the Enclave that have taken a vow to protect the city of Stracarlome with their life, swearing an oath to never leave the domain of the city. These are the city's most zealous warriors, known to mercilessly deal with any threat that presents itself within the city. Society The Forges The Forges are rows upon rows of great furnaces that the great metal work of the city is carried out connected by stairs and bridges. To live in this district is considered the highest honour, with the palace being moved to the base of the stairs, serving as a crossing point for those travelling through it. Crumbletown Crumbletown is the name given to the area that was most badly damaged by the eruption, with most of its buildings turned to rubble by earthquakes and the roofs caved in by failing rock from the edge of the overhang that lies above the district. What was once a vibrant part of the city has become a slum filled with gangs and violence. The Boneways For more on this topic, see here. The network of tunnels that extend out from the city go deeper underground to regions unmapped by any dwarf, the entrances to these tunnels are heavily guarded with many being sealed over entirely to prevent the horrific monsters that dwell there from finding their way into the city. Economy Natural Resources Stracaralome is rich in gems and silver, the former being used in the creation of jewelry and in magical rituals and the latter being in high demand among vampire hunters. The forges of Stracaralome craft armour that would be considered ugly by surface dwellers, with cruel looking barbs and the barest adornment, though when one lives in a city of darkness such frivolities are seldom added. Their weapons and armour are prized by some however for its practicality over appearance, with equipment that can last without the need for repair or any maintenance for decades. Trade Stracarlome trades with most of its neighbouring states though traders seldom travel to the city itself to deal, instead the entrances to the tunnels serve as hubs for traders from around to meet and deal with one another. The nearby dragonborn Free Holds of Fothis and Vilzjilg would be two of their more regular trading partners, with the other members of the Three Dwarf Kingdoms receiving large seasonal exchanges of goods. Religion The Ten The Ten have little presence in Stracaralome, with Moradin, Tiamat and the Mockery being the only exceptions. The Wardens Pseudo-druidic worship of the mountains and the ancestors entombed within is more popular in Stracaralome, with aspects of the worship of Moradin found in bastardised forms.Category:Location Category:Dwarf Category:Etan Category:Settlement Category:Three Kingdoms Category:Boneways